hanleigh_bradleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallulah Conway
Tallulah Thorpe, nee. Conway, (b. 10th May 1995), was the daughter of Wallis and Tea Conway. Both her parents died when she was only nine-years-old, leaving her in the custody of her elder brother, Nathan Conway. She studied Art History at an Undergraduate Level at a London based University where she met her best friends; Aurora and Cameron. After her degree, she moved to Brighton for a Postgraduate art course, where she met Rick Roderick. She dated Rick but after he raped her in her dorm room, and so she returned to London, leaving Rick and her Masters Degree behind her. Biography Early Life Tallulah was born on the 10th May 1995 to Wallis and Tea Conway. When she was nine-years-old both her parents died, leaving her in the custody of her elder brother, Nathan. Nathan worked as a Firefighter to support Tallulah through school and later University. University Tallulah studied Art History while at a University based in London. Whilst there she met her best friends; Aurora and Cameron. They became roommates but in reality they were much more than that. They became her family. Brighton After her undergraduate studies, Tallulah moved to Brighton to complete a Masters. She had been excited about her new course.Broken Rules, Chapter One Whilst there she met Rick Roderick. They dated for a few weeks before he raped her in her dorm room. She left Brighton and abandoned her Masters. Returning To London Upon her return to London, Tallulah met Jarrod Thorpe. Eventually, she picked back up her masters at the University she had done her bachelor degree. Rick's Trial It took quite a while for Tallulah to work up the courage to report what Rick Roderick had done to her. When she finally did, Rick began stalking her and was later put on trial and sentenced to eight years in prison. Work After her Masters, Tallulah gets a job at a London Art Gallery where during her first exhibit, she proposes to Jarrod Thorpe. Physical Appearance Tallulah has long blonde hair and it's usually straight except when she chooses to curl it. She has shining blue eyes. She is used to smiling but where before her smile was always really, after being raped, it is a mask that covers her pain. Her voice has a lilt or a ring to it, making her sound happy, almost as if she is singing rather than speaking. Her laughter is infectious. Personality & Traits Tallulah is bubbly and perhaps slightly mental. She's cheeky and usually the life and soul of the party. Her mannerisms are almost childish. After being raped, she is more withdrawn, timid and untrusting. She keeps avoiding phone calls and text messages, which is not like her.Broken Rules, Chapter Nine She struggles to tell her friends what happened because she doesn't want them to pity her. Tallulah is usually very determined. She doesn't give up. Tallulah is very talkative, only really going quiet when something is wrong. She is very loyal to her brother and very obedient, recognising all that he has sacrificed so that she could have the future she wanted. Tallulah is very artistic and carries a set of pencils and a sketch pad everywhere she goes. Relationships Her Husband Tallulah and Jarrod Thorpe see each other for the very first time on a Sunday morning in the November of 2017 but they don't meet until several days later when introduced to each other at dinner by Landon Peters and Aurora Stone. Jarrod tries not to rush Tallulah but they marry exactly one year after meeting each other, on the 4th November 2018 on a windy beach in Italy. They have planned their lives together, having "negotiated" the finer points. Her Brother Tallulah is very close to her brother, Nathan Conway. He has raised her since she was a young child and she is very grateful to him. She feels slightly indebted to him but he has never told her that. Her Parents Whilst they were still alive Tallulah's parents were very affectionate. Her Friends Tallulah's friends are her family, a family she's chosen. Aurora Stone Her best friend is Aurora Stone but they are more like sisters. They occasionally mother each other. Cameron Barker Cameron is like a big brother to Tallulah. Mr Stone and Mrs Stone Mr and Mrs Stone have always been very good to Tallulah. They provided her with a place to live during University, helping her to alleviate some of the pressure on her elder brother. Appearances The Rules Series Broken Rules Tallulah returns to London and refuses to explain why to her closest friends. Tallulah moves back into the apartment she shares with Aurora Stone, the main protagonist and Cameron Barker. The History Series Tallulah pops in and out throughout the second series. The Intimacy Series Tallulah meets Jarrod Thorpe at Thorpe's, one of his and Jack Vincent's restaurants. Tallulah tries to keep her distance, although she is clearly developing feelings for him. She has to face up to the reality of what happened in Brighton and Jarrod helps her to do it, going with her to the police. They marry a year after meeting each other on a windy beach in Italy. References Category:Characters Category:The Conway Family Category:The Thorpe Family Category:Hanleigh's London